The invention relates to a filter, in particular fuel filter, comprising a filter insert arranged in a housing, wherein the housing comprises a substantially cylindrical wall and a wall arranged on one end face of the cylindrical wall, wherein the other end face is closed off by a lid.
The housing and the lid of filters, in particular fuel filters, are usually made from sheet metal, die cast aluminum, extruded aluminum, or plastic (synthetic) material. When made from sheet metal, the filter housing has a satisfactory crash safety but the manufacturing costs are very high so that such filter housings are not competitive on the market. In the case of materials such as die cast aluminum, extruded aluminum and plastic material, the crash safety is not satisfactory because these materials are brittle and do not deform so that they break in a crash.